Big Love
by bugsmama07
Summary: Should you keep who you love a secret? Why would you want to? Will Edward's secret ever get out or can he keep them to himself?


**Disclaimer: I only own the story line, not the characters. Enjoy!**

**EPOV**

"Hello, my darling wife, Mrs. Cullen."

"Hello, my wonderful husband, Mr. Cullen."

I leaned over the counter, pressing my lips to hers as she finished pouring dressing over the salad. I had been gone for three weeks and was glad to be home-home to my love and my home town, Chicago. Life on the road was hard. Running a business like I did, took a lot out of you. Hours away from family, flying here and there every other day, and people spouting numbers and business take over mumbo jumbo got tiring after the first twenty four hours away from home.

The first thing I wanted to do was eat. Not really, the first thing I wanted to _do_ was my wife. I hadn't felt her in so long, and I was almost dying to be connected with her again.

Tanya placed the food on the table, fixed my plate, and poured me a glass of wine. Her cooking wasn't the best I'd ever had but it was still great. Once I had filled my stomach, I was ready to fill my wife.

As she was finishing washing the dinner dishes, I crept up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. The floral, flowing dress she was wearing would make my mission that much easier. Slowly lowering my arms, I gripped the bottom hem of her dress and pulled it up around her hips. Holding the dress in one hand, I lowered her panties with the other.

I undid my belt, popping open the button and sliding down the zipper. Letting my pants fall to the ground, I freed myself from their constraints. I tapped my wife's foot with mine, spreading her legs open a little more, and rubbed my dick against her. I could tell her she ready, and without warning, I pushed into her as far and as hard as I could.

The only sounds in our house were the mixed pants and gasps from us, as well as the water splashing from the sink were Tanya's hands were. Being away from her always made my welcome back home that much better and this time was just like any other. It didn't take much for me to reach my orgasm when Tanya let me fuck her like this. Trying to hold out for her to reach hers, I slowed down a bit but she bucked back against me, grunting loud.

"I don't….care if I come…fuck me," she screamed. I rocked my hips faster and faster, harder and harder, until I could feel the tightening in my balls and I lost myself in my orgasm. Resting my head on her back, I kissed her shoulder quickly and then ran to the bathroom.

We quickly showered and headed to bed. "Love you, Tanya," I said, turning over and swiftly kissed her good night before succumbing to sleep.

*!*!*!*000000*!*!*!*

Once again, here I was, in a freaking airplane, taking myself across the country and away from the comfort of my home.

I leaned my head back against the seat, thinking about how I met Tanya. Our grandfathers were business partners from way back and our families ran in the same social circle. It was only natural that we date and get married. We dated in high school, some shit went down, and I married her anyway.

When the plane landed in Denver, I tried to put my marital problems with Tanya behind me and focus on my life in Colorado.

*!*!*!*000000*!*!*!*

"Mr. Masen, you're wife is on line 2 for you." I threw my pen and paper down and scampered for the receiver of my desk phone.

"Hi, baby, I miss you," I said, "What underwear are you wearing?" Her tinkling laughter rang through the ear piece and brought a smile to my face.

"Hi, sweetness. I miss you as well. And…I'm not wearing any." I think I accidentally swallowed my Adam's apple after hearing her response. "I just wanted to see how much longer you were going to be at the office. I have plans for us."

"I should be leaving here in about two more hours. The rest of the staff is leaving now, actually." All I heard was _hmmm_ before the receiver clicked and I realized my wife hung up on me.

As I had my head furrowed down in the mountain of paperwork on my desk, my concentration focused only on the deposition in front of me. I never heard the door click open or shut, so when the papers flew off my desk, imagine my surprise. With the scantly clad woman perched on my desk, offering herself to me in nothing but her wool coat and thigh highs, my focus shifted-three feet down towards my cock. The black stockings and coat showed off her green eyes and fiery red hair, and instantly the only thought in my head was how bad I wanted her.

"Hello, husband." The breathy voice from her mouth made me harden, tightening my dress pants even more.

Before I could comprehend what was going on, my pants were gone and my wife was impaled on my cock, bouncing up and down, and rocking back and forth. She squeezed my dick so hard I thought it might break. My head was thrown back in my chair and my hands were grabbing and teasing her breasts. Too soon, my body tightened up and my seed shot out of me before I could warn her. My red headed vixen ground her sex on me one last time, before I felt her body convulse and her orgasm take over. Breathing heavily and nearly catatonic, my wife righted my clothes and cock as she stood up from my chair.

"Ok, Vickie, put your, um, coat back on and I'll see you when I get home. Love you."

"Hmm…love you too Mr. Masen." She sauntered her Irish ass out of my office and winked over her shoulder at me as she did. I could only imagine what I was in store for when I got home.

*!*!*!*000000*!*!*!*

"Bella, please, I'm serious. We're not ready for that step yet."

"The hell we aren't, Edward. You've been telling me from day one, when we got married, that you were always ready for kids. Now you're changing your mind? That's not fair, babe!" I had no idea what to tell her. I was _never_ ready for children. At all. I really only said it to placate her and get her to marry me. I even went as far as to change _my_ last name when we got married. I was Mr. Edward Swan. Not the nicest name but it got me Bella and pussy whenever I wanted it.

"We haven't been married that long. Let's wait until the business slows down and I get to be around more," I tried to reason with her. Bella's lips couldn't have puckered any tighter and her brows couldn't have knitted any closer on her forehead. She huffed loud enough to rival a bull, and then proceeded to stomp across the loft and into the bedroom.

"If you're not ready, then you're just not ready, I guess. I don't know what else to say to you." I could tell her voice wasn't as strong as it had been in the living room, and I could hear the waver in her words. She was trying desperately to change into her white flowing night gown but somehow her hair got tangled up in her shirt and she began to cry.

"Babe, stop it. Calm down, okay? We'll know when the time is right. Let's just not push it right now, okay?" The tears started to fall faster than I ever thought possible and she let out this banshee like screech.

"It's never going to be the right time! You always want to put it off because of something. Well, I'm tired of putting off my future, Edward. I want children! I want them now! And if you're really and truly not ready, after 10 years together, then I'm done. Sleep on the couch tonight and in the morning, pack your things and stay at the office. I'm through." She shoved me backwards, out of the bedroom, and threw herself into the middle of the bed. I was completely shocked. In our entire marriage, I had never once slept on the fucking couch.

*!*!*!*000000*!*!*!*

My fight with Bella stayed with me clear through the my descent into O'Hare from JFK. Once again, I was on the move. I couldn't understand why she had this sudden fascination with having children. She always said she didn't want to take the chance of ending up like her mother and that she wouldn't regret it if she never had them. How the hell was I supposed to know that she meant she _actually_ wanted the slimy little rug rats? Shit. I had to forget about Bella. I had a job to do.

As I exited the plane, my phone went off.

"Cullen speaking."

*!*!*!*000000*!*!*!*

Life got a little hectic after that. It was like each of my wives knew what one of the other ones was thinking. Since my fight with Bella, Tanya has been pestering me for adoption papers. I put her off a couple of times, telling her that my lawyer would draw up the papers, or we could go do it once I got back from my next business trip. Tanya'd been a little more moody than normal. I knew it was because she was used to getting everything she wanted from me. She was, by far, the most demanding of my wives.

Victoria was always my break. She was very 'go with the flow' and relaxed. We never make plans-we just did what we wanted in the moment. She never complained when I had to leave, stating that she was just glad to have spent any amount of time with me. Lately she'd been focusing on making sure her birth control shot was working and that we always had enough condoms to supply a third world country. In her heavy Irish accent, she told me that she wanted to make sure that none of my little miscreant sperm made their way to her eggs and ruined her body as well as our fun lifestyle of spontaneous sex.

Bella, my beautiful Bella. She was my headstrong and stubborn as a mule wife. She's had my balls stuffed tightly into her back pocket since the moment we met in college. She got fixated on this whole baby discussion when her adopted sister and best friend got pregnant. I guess not only had her biological clock been ticking pretty fucking loudly, but apparently it had also been blaring an alarm for her to get pregnant. She'd been trying to get me to talk about why I refused to come inside of her. Try as I might, I just didn't understand it. I came home one day to find every condom we had in the house, opened, and cut into confetti sized pieces, thrown all over our living room floor. We didn't have sex for two weeks. After that, it felt like she was constantly trying to trap me, but somehow, I always manage to pull out in the nick of time. My diligence in the matter led us to fight after fight, and her always asking, why wouldn't I have babies with her.

I was at a loss, and I had no idea what to do. I had two wives that wanted children, while one wife was adamant that she never wanted any. I couldn't exactly ask my friends for advice. No one knew what kind of liar I was, or the kind of lifestyle I led. My parents had only met Tanya. Vickie and Bella thought my parents had abandoned me when I was younger. They met my other family members-aunts and uncles and two of my cousins. My cousin Emmett just loved Bella like a little sister, and my other cousin Jasper thought Vickie was the most perfect person for me to be married to. Thank goodness neither of my cousins had met my other wives.

It was fucking hard keeping up with my own life.

*!*!*!*000000*!*!*!*

"Mrs. Swan." Bella's name was called from the doctor's door and I was scared to move. Ever since she told me that she was late, I hadn't spoken a word. _She was late_. Her _fucking period_ was late! How could I have been so damn stupid? She wasn't on the pill and we always used condoms-or at least we used to. She said that she didn't see the point in a married woman being on birth control.

_I came home from a tough day at the office. Due to some high up corporate take over, I was going to have to lay off half my staff in New York . I was stressed and I couldn't wait to get home and get drunk. However, when I got there, Bella could tell something was off. She made me sit down on the couch, got me a bottle of my favorite beer, and then rubbed my shoulders, asking how she could make it all better. I figured a soak in our giant tub would do me some good._

_After sitting together in the tub for almost an hour, we got out, quickly dried off and went into bedroom. I wasn't really up for anything tonight but Bella said it was all about me. _

_Getting head from my wife, this wife in particular, was one of the better things about her sexually. She always knew where to lick, when to suck, how much pressure to stroke me with until she had me falling apart at the seams for her. I used to joke with her that she has such an enthusiasm for sucking dick and that I was glad she couldn't get pregnant that way. She would always laugh and just shake her head at me. _

_Tonight, when she was finished cleaning me up, she lay down on her side of the bed, with her back facing me, and snuggled under the covers as she tried to fall asleep. That wasn't like her. We always had sex after she gave me head and instantly I knew something was wrong. _

"_Baby? You awake?" I asked, gently shaking her. She made some grunting noise and rolled over on to her stomach. "Bella? I know you're not sleeping. What's going on?" She mumbled again and pushed me away with her shoulder. "Are you not speaking to me? What did I do in the last twenty minutes to earn the silent treatment?" I honestly didn't think she would answer me so I turned onto my back and threw my arm over my eyes. _

_Her voice was low, shaky, and very timid. "Sex is a means to have children. Why have sex anymore if we aren't having kids?" _

_I shot straight up in bed. She wasn't going to have sex with me anymore because we weren't trying to get pregnant? That was horseshit. _

"_So, we're not gonna have sex ever again?" I asked, trying to wrap my head around the words that she said. She had lost her damn mind._

"_Nope." She said, rolling over to her side and facing away from me. I assumed that she didn't want to talk to me and she thought we weren't having this discussion tonight. I decided in that moment to show her exactly what she'd be missing by not fucking me anymore._

_I scooted over, laying behind her, and nestling my cock up against her bare ass. I softly thrust against her a few times before finally angling my dick so that it slid against her pussy. _

"_Feel that? Remember what it felt like when I pushed into you on our wedding night? I'm the only person you've ever given yourself to, and now you want to take that away? You won't ever feel me filling you, stretching you, making you come all over me. You really want to stop making love to your husband, Bella? To not feel close-intimate-with me, ever again?" As I went on with my little impromptu speech, she rocked her hips back to me, allowing me to slide into her with ease. _

_I could tell she was trying not to let me see what I was saying was getting to her. Hearing the little moans escape from her mouth told me the truth. Without even looking at her face, I knew her lip was in her teeth, locking in any noise that would be louder than a whimper. Gripping her hip, I set the pace for our love making. She would barely move her body, but I felt her breathing deep, panting through her nose. _

"_You would really deny me the feeling of having you? Imagine the rest of our lives without sex. It wouldn't last, Bella, and you know it. We love each other too much to not be able to show it." _

_I made soft, sweet love to my wife that night. We came together, whispering loving words to one another, and we fell asleep with my soft member still inside her warm body. _

Once the doctor told us she was almost eight weeks pregnant, my life fell apart. Bella wanted me to take the promotion at my job, meaning that I wouldn't have to fly for 'work' anymore. I would be stuck in New York. _How the fuck am I going to get out of that one?_

We went home and I went ballistic-throwing things and yelling. My anger wasn't aimed at Bella but that wasn't the way she perceived it.

"Well, now you don't have to worry about leaving. You take the new job and we get to be a family." She almost looked smug about the whole situation.

"That's just what you wanted though, isn't it? That's why you tricked me into having sex with you that night without a condom and without pulling out. You fucking tricked me into getting you pregnant, and now, I'm fucked! Bella, I don't want children! You can do whatever it is you need to do, but we're not having a baby."

Now it was her turn to yell and scream.

"Tricked you? TRICKED YOU? I was perfectly happy to NEVER have sex with you again, as long as I lived. I have toys to keep me satisfied while you're gone. I would never trick you into anything, and for you to ever think that, let alone say it to my face, makes me wonder what kind of person you really are. I don't want anything to do with you. Leave. Don't come back. I'm not killing my baby. So you don't want to be a father, leave and don't let the door hit you on the way out!" She ran to the bedroom and returned a few minutes later with an arm full of my clothes, throwing them onto the living room floor. "Get the hell out of my house!"

Gathering what I could into a small bag, I left for the office. I spent the rest of my time in New York at my office, staring at our wedding picture and the first ultrasound of my child.

I left for Chicago and then on to Denver. Vickie could tell something was off about me. She played it off as work related and began her assault on my dick as soon as I was in the door of our home.

I had no idea any more about what the fuck I was doing. Stringing along three women. Three wonderful women who any man would be happy to be with, married to, and father their children. I'd lost sight of what I wanted out of life. Getting myself into this shit was easier than getting myself out. How easy-and stupid-it was to forgive Tanya; how a little flirting won me Bella; and the alcohol involved with Victoria. Life threw things at me, tempting me and I couldn't say no. Lying, cheating, bigamy-what had my life come to now?

Tanya fooled around on me in high school and managed to get herself pregnant. She miscarried and as a result couldn't have children. We had a long talk the night of our graduation, and she explained to me that she didn't feel loved or appreciated, and that was why she cheated. I told her the kid thing didn't matter, and that I still loved her. I was eighteen years old-what the hell did I know about matters of adult life at the time? We got married right away and attended college in the same state. I went to Columbia while she went to Cornell, located in New York. Living together was out of the question due to our colleges. Tanya wanted to transfer to Columbia but it was too late in the semester and she would lose her scholarship. It didn't bother me that we weren't together all the time. We needed space to grow as individuals as well as a couple. After the first year apart, it got harder and harder to spend time together, and I began to get a little lonely. I met Bella at the door of my professor's office and she captivated me. I started breaking some of my plans with Tanya for Bella, and neither one of them was ever the wiser.

Vickie was an accident. I had a fight with Bella, and ran off to do work in Colorado. I got piss ass drunk at a dive bar and woke up the next morning with Vic. It was meant to be a one time thing, but between Tanya and Bella, I needed a break. That's where Victoria came in. Eventually she sank her claws into me, and there you go. That's exactly how I ended up with three wives, three identities, and one fucked up situation.

Victoria was adamant when we got married that I have a vasectomy. I finagled my way out of that by saying that one day she may change her mind, so because of that, she'd been receiving birth control shot for the past six years. There would be no little Masen children for us, thank goodness.

Tanya being infertile always brought up the adoption talk, and when she finally said she was going to fill out our paperwork, with or without me, I knew she was going to be in for a rude awakening.

*!*!*!*000000*!*!*!*

I went back to Bella two months later, only to find us in the same positions we had been when I left. She obviously didn't want me back, which was evident by the fact that she even the locks on the doors to our apartment changed. She wouldn't speak to me, and I had no idea what to do. I missed her and needed her back in my life. I had to try something, so I sent her a text.

_I love you. I want to be with you. I love our child and I want to be with them too._

What happened next was up to her.

The fight I had with Bella before I flew out to Denver was massive. There was no recovering from it. Our marriage was mostly likely over, and she was 18 weeks pregnant with my son. Our son and my namesake, Edward Anthony IV. I couldn't exactly tell her to put the baby up for adoption, and obviously abortion was out of the question. I was fucked-completely and thoroughly fucked. I tried desperately to convince her that I wanted him, and that I wanted to be a father, but she knew that was a lie.

*!*!*!*000000*!*!*!*

Two months later, when Bella was twenty five weeks pregnant, she went into labor early. I got a phone call from her doctor, saying that she was under too much stress and her body was trying to alleviate the stress in one way or the other. After I hung up with the doctor, I was dumbstruck. I had caused her so much pain that her body couldn't handle it, and it was trying to abort my baby-_our baby_. I vowed right then and there to be the best husband and father I could. After flying out immediately to be with Bella, I began doing everything possible to make her comfortable during the rest of her pregnancy. I even agreed to take the promotion at work so that I would be around more. How I was going to explain that to my other wives was still up in the air.

When I did finally have to fly out and see Tanya and Vickie, Bella would call. The middle of the night phone calls were getting harder to cover up. My assistant could only call me for 'important faxed papers from my lawyer' so many times. At first, it wasn't a lie. Tanya knew how my work schedule was so she never questioned when my phone rang in the middle of the night. Vic was a different story. She was the lightest sleeper I have ever come across and she used to answer the two am phone calls. I had to start turning my phone off in Denver and claiming to Bella that work was just a bitch, and I didn't have the opportunity to answer her call.

Once I started lying to Tan and Vic, I had to keep lying. Then after a while, it got hard to remember what lie I had told to which woman about what-the-fuck-ever. I was confused and royally screwed. Tanya was still pestering me about the damn adoption papers, and Vic…well she kept the condom, diaphragm, and spermicide companies in business, despite her birth control shots.

I decided to tell the girls that I was going to be out of the country for about eight weeks during the fall. I figured it would also be a good idea to mention that my phone wouldn't be turned on. Having three phones and knowing which one to answer with which name was very complicated.

Living with Bella twenty four seven without a break was driving me insane. She was my second wife. Tanya was my high school sweetheart, Vic was my first mistress, but Bella was the love of my life. However, that being said, I could only handle her in small doses, and the pregnancy was not helping matters.

*!*!*!*000000*!*!*!*

Tanya wanted my social security number for the adoption agency. I couldn't give it to her because I knew if she used it, it would come up as Edward Swan. I had told the social security office, judge, and my lawyer that Tanya and I got married, but she ran off and I had no idea where she was. After a while, I was granted a divorce and I married Bella. She was very reluctant to be married-most marriages in her family ended in divorce and she wasn't ready to add to that statistic. She claimed that if she got married and changed her last name, she wouldn't be herself anymore, so I legally changed my name so she wouldn't lose herself in our marriage.

Tanya had my real last name. Well, my real first last name, anyway. Vickie had my aunt and uncle's last name. I took Bella's name, and instead of her losing herself to my name, I actually lost myself to hers. I didn't know who I was, to any of these women, but however, a divorce would be messy. I could only imagine that the truth would be strung out for all three of them to find out about, and I wouldn't know where to start looking for a way to fix that shitstorm.

All I knew was that I had less than two months to come up with a solution, because my son was coming.

*!*!*!*000000*!*!*!*

My New York divorce lawyer called me in Denver and Chicago at work. How he _ever_ got those numbers was beyond me. How he got through to me at those places was beyond me, as well. I was not Edward Swan in either Denver nor Chicago, but when I answered the phone to my office, once as Masen, and the other as Cullen, he coughed and asked for Mr. Swan. My only thought was-_this is it-this is the end of me._

Bella wanted a divorce. She has specific grounds to ask for it and I had the physical proof on my desk in an unmarked manila envelope. As I opened the package, I was assaulted with pictures-of me.

_With Tanya._

_With Vickie._

_With Bella, pregnant. _

Each photograph had a date stamp on the bottom right hand corner. Each picture was taken within days of the others.

I was instructed to sign my parental rights to our son over to Bella, if I didn't want the pictures to make their way to Tan or Vic. The papers were right in front of me.

_Termination of parental rights. _

_Petition for divorcement._

I threw them into my briefcase and didn't think about them again until my round trip back to New York to see Bella.

Sitting at my desk, pondering over what to do, I found myself feeling trapped, shut in, and unable to breathe. I had to get out. I ran down the forty six flights of stairs, out into the busy New York street and just stood there. I had no idea how to sort out my life. Little Ed was due in three days. I only had three days to figure this clusterfuck out.

As I suffered from an emotional breakdown in the street, my wife was making her way up to my building, with myself none the wiser.

Coming out of the elevator and down the corridor to my office, my assistant tried to warn me that my _wife_ was in my office. I flung the door open, closed my eyes and started to talk. If I didn't get this out first, she wouldn't let me speak at all.

"Bella, I know that you're about to pop, but you're supposed to be at home, in bed resting. Being up and across town is not good for your pregnancy. Now, I'll figure this-this thing out with Tanya and Victoria. I love you. Please, just go home and I'll see you in a couple hours." I never stopped to breathe the whole time. Only when I stopped, did I blow out a big breath and open my eyes.

_Fuck._

_Tanya._

**A/N: Thanks to my beta's, beegurl13 and MeowVemulapalli. They made it so much better than it originally was. **


End file.
